Si te caes, te levanto, si te tirán, los mato
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: Colección de escenas PruHun. #4. ¡Feliz Navidad, Marimacho!
1. Safe and Sound

**Bon soir, mes amis. Aquí vengo con otra colección de escenas, esta vez sobre PruHun y en todas sus variantes, sí señor~. **

**Sinceramente este primer one-short, creo que tiene la longitud para ser denominado de tal forma, tenía pensado escribirlo ayer por la noche, pero una serie de catastróficas desdichas me hicieron imposible tal hazaña, por lo que lo traigo hoy~ Más vale tarde, que nunca. **

**El título de esta escena es simple y llanamente la canción que he estado escuchando durante toda la elaboración del fic. _Safe and Sound_ de Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. No tiene otra explicación.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a _Rainie de Forest_ que creo que me mataría sino hubiera vuelto a escribir (tiene que ver con esa serie de catastróficas desdichas), ¿qué mejor forma de hacerte pasar el susto que dedicándote un PruHun? Por no hablar del review que me pusiste en el otro fic.**

**Otra aclaración que quiero añadir es que en todas las escenas, por el momento, intentaré poner un beso. Creo que con esto ayudo al final del fic. Y decir que si me tardo en subir esta colección es por que voy a intentar superar mi "fobia" a escribir en ordenador de manera directa con esto. Y yo el ordenador lo veo de Pascuas a Ramos.**

_**Sin más, os dejo con la historia, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Himaruya. Si fueran míos, esto no sería un fanfic, sería cannon.**_

* * *

_**Safe and Sound**_

Caminaban juntos de vuelta a casa tras terminar una jornada de clase. Ella llevaba su mochila de cuero marrón con cierre de hebilla colocada en la espalda perfectamente sobre el abrigo que le tapaba el uniforme de clase. El cabello, siempre suelto, tapaba parcialmente la mochila. Sus manos estaban enguantadas y se frotaban una y otra vez, alternando aquello con echarse el aliento en un blanquecino humo. Sus ojos verdes pasaban de la acera gris y con una leve capa de hielo a causa de la nieve que había caído el día anterior, a la figura que tenía a su lado, mirándole de reojo. Él no se daba cuenta nunca.

Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme, entretenido en darle vueltas a aquellas monedas que no sabía que tenía en tal sitio. La mochila negra con el parche de la bandera prusiana a un hombro, siempre parecía que estaba apunto de caerse por su brazo pero nunca lo hacía. Por ropa de abrigo solo llevaba una chaqueta roja, que aunque no era la del uniforme, al albino le venía bien. Nadie sabe qué había pasado con la chaqueta uniformada, aunque las teorías más realistas decían que estaba olvidada en el fondo de armario del chico, por que era imposible que el hermano menor de este pudiera llevarla, era casi el doble que él. Los ojos rojizos estaban clavados en el frente. "Nunca mires atrás" solía decir y parecía que tomaba aquella norma de manera literal.

Elizabetha, la chica castaña que tenía a su lado acabó suspirando. "Nunca mires atrás", pensó mientras concentraba su mirada en los zapatos, "ni a los lados", añadió pateando una piedra que se encontró por el camino que se perdió en la vista.

—¡Vaya fuerza! Un poco más y golpeas el Sol—Se burló el chico, riendo sonoramente, mientras la mirada de manera directa.

La chica volvió de manera rápida el rostro, haciendo rozar algunos mechones de cabello con la mejilla del chico, sin embargo tal postura no duró mucho, por que acabó mirándole de reojo.

—Como compañía para volver a casa eres aburrido, Gilbert—Acabó declarando ella, frunciendo los labios.

—¡Pero qué dices! ¡Sí soy asombroso! ¡Deberías de estar encantada de que alguien como yo te deleite con su presencia en un largo camino como es el de volver a casa!—El discurso de siempre. En un primer momento le sacaba la risa a la castaña, aunque en aquellos momentos solo logró que alzara una ceja, mirando directamente al albino, quien sin saber qué hacer, salió por la solución fácil—¡Tú la llevas!—Chilló para golpear el hombro de la chica, antes de salir corriendo por la calle.

Aunque en un principio ella no tenía pensado seguirle el juego, su propio orgullo hizo que se acomodará la mochilla a un hombro, sabía lo estúpido que quedaba correr con una mochila y al menos así conservaba algo de dignidad, y salió corriendo detrás del chico.

Pese a que ella era la primera en deportes de toda su promoción femenina, Gilbert no se quedaba atrás por parte de los chicos, por lo que tras patearse toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la estación, Elizabetha no logró alcanzar a Gilbert. Entraron corriendo en la estación de tren, el segundo fue el primero en pasar por los tornos, su abono de transporte estaba guardado en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. En cambio, la chica tuvo que pararse y sacar el suyo del interior de la mochila, guardado en su billetera verde con rayas blancas. Gilbert aprovechó la pausa para tomar aire antes de alzar las manos hacia la castaña en señal de paz al verla acercarse a él con cara peligrosa, por suerte no llevaba cerca aquella sartén con la que le había golpeado un día que ambos estaban de tarde de estudios en casa de la húngara. Gilbert no sabe como acabó con un chichón producido por la sartén, él dice que esa amnesia se debe al golpe. Elizabetha solo confirmó que el albino era idiota.

Al contrario de sacar una sartén de la mochila, la castaña se limitó a golpear el brazo del chico con una mano, de manera fuerte. Gilbert bajó las escaleras mecánicas arrascándose el golpe.

Llegaron al andén, con la tontería de la carrera iban a volver a casa antes que otras veces, ellos solían coger el tren de la y media y faltaban tres minutos para que pasara el de las y cuarto. Al final le iba a tener que agradecer algo a aquel cabeza de plumas.

El cansancio ocasionó que ambos tuvieran la necesidad de sentarse en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en el andén. Ella con esa pose regia de la que tanto se burlaba el alemán, ya que de niña nadie hubiera jurado que la salvaje que se creía un chico pudiera sentarse de tal forma, etapa de la vida que Gilbert conocía bastante bien. Él con las manos apoyadas en la piedra y las piernas abiertas, con esa postura que hacía que Elizabetha cada vez que se quería burlar de él le acababa diciendo que las cosas pequeñas siempre estaban entre paréntesis.

El tren no tardó en aparecer desde uno de los lados del andén, otra novedad, respecto al tren de las y media era que estaba mucho más vacío, cosa que agradecieron ambos que pudieron ocupar asiento de espaldas a una de los grandes ventanales que había en el vagón.

—Siento que me voy a quedar dormida en cualquiera momento…—Aseguró la castaña a la vez que se sentaba, apoyando la cabeza en el cristal, mirando el letrero que anunciaba la parada y las siguientes.

—Que poco estás acostumbrada a correr, marimacho.—Se burló él ladeando el rostro para mirarla.

—Dijo el que casi se cae redondo al suelo de la estación.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Como respuesta ella solo rodó los ojos, bajando la cabeza para ver como un chico entraba corriendo mientras se cerraban las puertas antes de que el transporte comenzara a andar. El susodicho, caminó por el vagón con aspecto tranquilo.

—Incluso ese tiene mejor pinta que nosotros—Acabó diciendo ella que le había seguido con la mirada, antes de volverla al albino.

—Habla por ti—El tono que Gilbert utilizó era monótono y le sacó una sonrisa a la húngara.

Dos paradas en las que ambos apenas cruzaron palabra, la carrera había relajado demasiado los ánimos, y aquel largo túnel que todas las tardes tenían que cruzar. Las luces apenas iluminaban el vagón, pero cuando Gilbert notó un peso sobre su hombro, y se volvió para ver qué había pasado, una de esas bombillas alumbraron de manera directa el rostro de la chica, sus ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, su respiración tranquila. Gilbert pudo verla mejor que incluso a plena luz del día. O sería sencillamente que la ocasión hacía que pudiera verla de tal clara forma. La cuestión es que una vez que el túnel terminó, el alemán se volvió para comprobar si tal gesto había ocurrido de verdad, a pesar de que seguía notando el peso de la cabeza sobre el hombro y el cabello que le acariciaba el cuello haciéndole cosquillas y que se le pusiera el vello de punta.

En efecto, así era. Elizabetha se había rendido y ahora estaba dormida, mecida por los brazos de Morfeo. El chico parpadeó un poco, todo aquello era extraño, sentía que tenía que levantarla, burlarse de ella por débil, por no saber aguantar como los hombres de verdad. Por otro lado, sólo quería seguir contemplándola, ver todos los movimientos que realizaba mientras dormía desde aquella privilegiada posición, como fruncía el ceño cuando le daba el Sol a la cara, como se pasaba de vez en cuando una mano por la mejilla, solo las yemas, aunque se quisiera pasar las uñas no iba a poder, todavía se las mordía. Era su asignatura pendiente como dama que se hace respetar.

Y se sorprendió a si mismo acercándose ligeramente a la chica. Acomodándose un poco y haciéndolo de manera lenta para no despertarla. Sentía ganas de besar esos labios, por extraño que pareciera, pero no tanto, por que Gilbert siempre decía "nunca mires atrás" y en aquellos momentos lo que tenía delante era ella. Debía de ir hacia ella. Estaba tan cerca. Solo un poco más… Más cerca…

Gilbert parpadeó, el tren se había detenido, miró a los lados. No, todavía no habían llegado a la estación. Quedaba un par. Se recordó, de pronto, a si mismo. Había soñado todo aquello. Por supuesto. Él nunca se aprovecharía de Elizabetha cuando ella menos podía defenderse, por que no lo haría. Suspiró.

¿Entonces por qué notaba los labios húmedos? Seguramente sería del propio sueño. Se llevó una mano a la frente para pasársela por el flequillo desordenado e instintivamente miró hacia abajo. La chica seguía durmiendo, esta vez más pegada a su brazo que a su hombro y estaba roja. La misma mano que tenía en su frente, la pasó a la de ella. Lo que menos quería era que con la carrera la chica hubiera cogido frío y se hubiera resfriado. Extrañamente no tenía fiebre.


	2. Juego de niños

**Sinceramente... Ésto es muy raro.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**

* * *

**Juego de niños**

Gilbert tiene siete años y es el rey del patio. O al menos eso creé él. Siempre es el capitán a la hora de jugar al fútbol con el balón que siempre lleva su mejor amigo español, Antonio. Y siempre tiene que competir con otro amigo americano, de nombre Alfred, cuando embarcan la pelota en el huerto de la escuela. Ambos se disputan el saltar por la valla y regresar triunfantes con la pelota para que el juego pueda proseguir. El tal americano será todo lo héroe que quiera ser, pero el albino era simplemente asombroso.

Sin embargo aquel día, el rey se ve sometido a estar bajo el techo de la escuela por que tiene que complacer a sus vasallos… ¡Qué Elizabetha nunca sepa que ha pensado en ella como si fuera una vasalla! Podría mandarle al otro lado de la valla de un solo golpe.

Elizabetha va a la clase de Gilbert desde que el niño empezara la guardería con tres años, y ambos son muy buenos amigos, a pesar de que siempre se están picando, desde párvulos compiten por todo. Si Elizabetha alza la mano una vez para responder un ejercicio de clase, Gilbert la levanta tres veces aunque ni siquiera tenga los ejercicios hecho. Si Gilbert mete un gol jugando al fútbol, Elizabetha intenta meter cinco.

Por que ahora que la chica a descubierto que es una mujer, bueno, más bien cuando el profesor de gimnasia la mando a saltar a la comba con las chicas, en lugar de jugar con los chicos, Elizabetha intenta imitar a esas niñas con las que se junta últimamente: una belga que siempre lleva dulces para desayunar a la escuela, una niña de un país que Gilbert todavía no sabe pronunciar, pero que es hermana de ese otro chico que siempre lleva queso y que nunca reparte, y esa otra que es del país de donde están hechas la mitad de las cosas… Algo parecido a Talibán…

Y aquel día a Elizabetha se le ha ocurrido lo último para ser aun más niña. Y sentados en el suelo bajo una ventana, la húngara acaba contándole al rey del patio.

—Le he pedido salir a Roderich—Le acaba diciendo con la tranquilidad infantil que se da en esos casos.

—¿A mi primo?—Pregunta el albino alzando una ceja sorprendido.

—¿Acaso conoces a otro Roderich, tonto?

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Pues que sí

Gilbert era incapaz de imaginar a su primo y a la marimacho de su amiga en actitudes como las que había visto a los mayores, como veía a sus padres, por lo que su cara de asco se hizo presente, sacó la lengua, haciendo gestos como cuando se tenía que comer el tomate de la ensalada si quería repetir postre, y Elizabetha le miró de mala manera, por que no creía que fuera para tanto.

—¿Y ya os habéis besado?—Su cara de asco no se le fue al decir esas palabras.

—Pues no. ¡Por eso te he hablado! ¡Tengo que practicar!

Gilbert en aquellos momentos no sabía que pintaba en allí, pero al menos la cara de asco se le fue por una de sorpresa, que hizo que Elizabetha también quitara la suya de "te voy a pegar con lo pegar con lo primero que pille"

—¿Y eso como se practicar?—A Gilbert por el momento siempre le distraían cuando en las películas, los personajes tenían que realizar escenas besuqueos y arrumacos. ¡Y qué decir de cuando la escena se tornaba a una subida de tono! Su madre siempre le mandaba a la cocina por cualquier cosa. Había veces que la escena duraba tanto que la pobre mujer se veía obligada a cambiar de cosa cada cinco segundo, haciendo que su hijo llegara a pensar que su madre estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Pues tenemos que besarnos.—La niña hablaba como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero para Gilbert solo fue otra excusa para volver a poner una cara de asco que superó a la primera.

—¿Tú y yo?—Elizabetha afirmó con la cabeza—¡Puaj! ¡Las niñas pegáis piojos!—O al menos era lo que creía el inocente de Gilbert en aquellos momentos.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no tengo piojos! ¡Las niñas nos cuidamos mucho y no tenemos!—La castaña arrugó el gesto y le hizo una burla que Gilbert respondió sacándole la lengua.

—¿Y yo qué pinto en tus prácticas? ¡¿Por qué no se las pide a una de tus amiguitas?!—El alemán se cruzó de brazos con decisión. ¡No iba a besar a un marimacho! ¡Era muy poco asombroso! ¡Sería como besar a Antonio! Solo de pensarlo le daban arcadas.

—Enma dice que tengo que probar con un chico, ya que Roderich es un chico.—Tal respuesta no convenció para nada a Gilbert, por lo que la niña añadió—Además como sois primos, besarte a ti sería como besarle a él

Aquello le gustó mucho menos.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que si te beso sería como si besará a tu primo?! ¡Entonces ya sí que no!—Andrei no era que le cayera del todo bien… Por no hablar que se juntaba mucho con el cejas, quien no era santo de devoción del albino.

—¡Claro que no sería lo mismo! ¡Por que él es un niño y yo soy una niña!—Elizabetha recurrió a la última idea que se le ocurría para que el albino accediera.—¿Acaso tienes miedo?

La cara de Gilbert cambio y Elizabetha sólo pudo pensar que tantos años de conocerlo daban resultados. Gilbert seguía siendo como cuando tenía cinco años.

—¡El asombroso yo nunca tiene miedo a nada!

Elizabetha sonrió, intentando aguantarse la risa.

—Pues entonces. Vamos.—Como si estuviera ensayado, ambos se volvieron el uno hacia el otro a la misma vez. Gilbert no pudo evitar tragar saliva, todavía no muy de acuerdo de hacer eso.—Ahora tenemos que cerrar los ojos y acercarnos el uno al otro.

Sin fiarse del otro, ambos cerraron los ojos, pero al poco lo abrían y se regañaban mutuamente por ello, haciendo que tuvieran que volver a empezar. Finalmente lograron cerrar los ojos a la vez y comenzaron a acercarse.

—¡Au!—Chilló de pronto Gilbert separándose cuando las pequeñas narices se chocaron, haciendo que Elizabetha se sobara la nariz con la palma de la mano.

—¡Idiota! ¡Tienes que girar el rostro!—Le espetó ella de mala forma. ¿Acaso Gilbert nunca había visto las películas? ¡No era tan complicado!

—¿Por qué no la giras tú?—Le respondió él que ya estaba cansado de aquello. Quería irse a jugar al fútbol, pero sabía que si se iba de allí, Elizabetha la próxima vez que jugaran al fútbol se vengaría… O en cualquier otro momento.

—Por que yo soy la chica. Es el chico quien gira el rostro y se acerca a ella con dulzura para depositar un beso en sus labios. ¡Como en la Bella Durmiente! ¡En Blancanieves! ¡O en tantas otras películas!

Gilbert alzó una ceja, a él nunca le habían puestos esas cosas estúpidas que solo veían las niñas. Él ve cosas como las Tortugas ninjas.

—Como sea… Terminemos ya.

Esta vez no tardaron tanto en cerrar los ojos. Gilbert, tal y como le había ordenado la húngara, ladeó un poco la cabeza y se acercó a la castaña para darle el beso que tanto quería. No había hablado de cuánto tiempo se tenía que quedar así para que se considerará un beso, y la chica no se alejaba, por lo que el alemán no se movió de su sitio hasta que no escuchó una voz que provenía de la ventana bajo la que estaban sentado.

—¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?!

Ambos se separaron corriendo para ver a la profesora de Religión de la escuela que tenía una cara de escandalizada que no podía con ella. Con las mismas, y antes de que la profesora les agarrara de la camiseta y les pusiera un castigo, los niños salieron corriendo, cada uno por su lado.


	3. Se llama Gilbird

**Tercera viñeta de esta serie de escenas PruHun. Lo cierto es que ésta se me ocurrió leyendo el libro Calibán y la Bruja, el cual recomiendo desde aquí, y aunque en un principio iba a ser solo una escena. Una pequeña escena. No más de 500 palabras, lo cierto es que ha desembocado en ésto y en una posible idea para un longfic que espero llevar a cabo el día que termine alguno de mis longfics. ¿Llegará ese día?**

**La escena está ambientada en la Alemania de los feudos.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya. Yo solo me aburría en una clase de lógica.**

* * *

**Se llama Gilbird**

Era el primer año que Gilbert ejercía como señor del feudo. Su señor padre, que el infierno le tuviera e su fuego, había ejercido hasta el fin de sus días, esperando que el albino de su hijo primogénito, más dado a las juergas, los vicios y las mujeres que a la economía, las tierras y, en especial, la mano dura, sucumbiera a aquellos modos de vida tan propios de gente de baja case y en un alarde de inteligencia en el poco cerebro que tenía, se fugara del país con una fulana, sabiendo de antemano que él, señor de todas las tierras, no iba a dar el visto bueno a tal relación ni habiendo bebido tres botellas del agua chirri que ponían en los bares de las ciudades portuarias.

En vista de aquello, Gilbert se vio que no tenía ni una pizca de idea de cómo había que llevar un feudo ni a la de tres y sabiendo que le había jodido a su padre tener que dejarle las tierras a él, el primogénito descarriado, en lugar de a su hermano menor, mucho más centrado y puesto, pese a tener diez años menos que el albino. ¡Benditas leyes!

Para su suerte, el viejo, en un intento de que al menos sus tierras no se vieran derrochadas en vino, juegos y mujeres, había contratado como administrador del feudo a un austriaco, que Gilbert siempre decía que tenía pinta de emperifollado. Con el tiempo, los calificativos que le dedicaba al músico frustrado por las circunstancias de la época, subieron de intensidad hasta insultos que harías sonrojar a cualquiera dama de bien y harían las risas de los niños que irían corriendo hacia sus madres gritando que Gilbert había dicho tal burrada, si es que en el castillo habitaran damas de bien o niños con sus madres.

Por suerte para el albino, la paciencia de Roderich, el mencionado administrador del feudo de la familia Beilschmidt, era infinita y ante tales burradas se limitaba a golpear al albino con los papeles en los que llevaba la contabilidad, logrando que el alemán aumentara sus reproches con alguna parte de su piel roja por el golpe.

Y aquel día Roderich estaba golpeando con más frecuencia la espalda del albino. Era el día en el que los campesinos del feudo debían de entregarle un animal, tradición que hacía una vez al año. Y como últimamente los campesinos se creían más inteligentes que sus señores, en el que caso del feudo de Gilbert, posiblemente fuera así, solían entregar un animal que estaba a punto de morir o en su defecto débil o de mala calidad. Por suerte para el albino, una de las funciones de los administradores, en vista de tales problemas, había sido el desarrollar técnicas para saber si estos animales estaban sanos o no. Por lo que Gilbert miraba con curiosidad como Roderich intentaba vislumbrar si el ganso que le había llevado un hombre junto a su hermana pequeña, estaba sano.

Ambos muchachos eran rubios con los ojos claros. La chica, de nombre Lily miraba atenta a Roderich, quien examinaba al ganso haciéndole correr por la tierra, persiguiéndole, haciendo quedar al administrador en una posición que Gilbert hubiera aprovechado para burlarse, como en las veces anteriores, si Vash, el hermano de la chica, un suizo de muy mal carácter, según Gilbert, no estuviera peleándose con él porque al parecer le había tirado los tejos a su hermana, aunque según Gilbert, él solo estaba siendo simpático con sus súbditos. El término súbditos solo hizo enfadar aún más a Vash y ya fue cuando la discusión se tornó a amenazas y Roderich tuvo que intervenir con un golpe seco de libreta para Gilbert, y palabras amables para Vash mientras un trabajador de la casa de Gilbert se llevaba el ganso hacia su granja privada.

El suizo, enfadado, se llevó de la muñeca a Lily, mientras mascullaba algo de que a la próxima falta de respeto de aquellas índoles se largarían del feudo y a ver cómo se las arreglaba el albino sin las aportaciones que ellos hacían gracias a los impuestos que debían de pagar y que ellos siempre llevaban al día sin ningún retraso. En medio del discurso, Vash se contenía algunos insultos que hubiera dedicado de pleno gusto si su hermana, la cual para Vash seguía siendo inocente, no hubiera estado delante.

Tras los hermanos, la siguiente en tener que hacer el donativo al feudo era una chica húngara que había heredado el trabajo de su padre de labrar aquellas tierras. Lo cierto es que la familia de la húngara, de nombre Elizabeta, llevaba labrando y cuidando aquellas tierras desde hacía muchos años y varios de los terrenos eran casa de algunos familiares de la castaña. Como su primo Andrei, el cual estaba unos metros más atrás, quién se encargaba de una de las tierras que estaba a dos parcelas de la casa donde vivía la chica.

La húngara dio un paso llevando entre sus manos un simple pollito que le presentó a su señor tras hacer una reverencia un tanto exagerada y cargada de una burla que tanto Gilbert como Roderich reconocieron, pero que sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Mi señor—Dijo en un gesto de respeto, aunque su tono estaba lleno de una risa que intentaba ocultar con el cabello sin ningún éxito, como ocurrió en la anterior acción.

Una de las consecuencias de que Gilbert no se hubiera interesado en la educación para el funcionamiento y el mantenimiento del feudo y que su padre le diera como un caso perdido, es que Gilbert había pasado toda su infancia corriendo por todo el lugar con los hijos de la mitad de los campesinos, y que con el tiempo éstos habían heredado el trabajo de sus padres, como ocurría en aquellos momentos. Gilbert se había revolcado en la tierra cuando era niño, con la mitad de las personas que esperaban en la cola, por lo que era imposible que en aquellos momentos, los que anteriormente había denominado como súbditos, le pudieran tomar en serio. Aunque era algo que pasaba al revés también, Gilbert era incapaz de ver a esa gente como personas que hacían posible su propia subsistencia gracias a trabajos como aquel.

Gilbert bufó mientras Roderich examinaba el polluelo como si creyera que aquella era una broma de mal gusto. Elizabeta ahogó una risa.

—¿Qué he de entender por esto?—Alzó una ceja el administrador

—Simplemente he pensado que el polluelo se asemeja mucho a mi señor—De nuevo la burla teñía las dos últimas palabras de la húngara y Gilbert se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Acaso te estás quedando conmigo, marimacho?

El apelativo habitual que Gilbert le dedicaba a la chica consiguió que tanto ella como el administrador le dieran un golpe. La primera por sentirse ofendida, hacía años que había dejado de comportarse, y creerse, un niño, ¿no podía simplemente olvidar aquello? El segundo porque debía de enseñar al joven señor que no debía de tratar de mala manera a una mujer, menos si es esta la que trabaja tus tierras y te da de comer.

—Temo decirte que

—¡Pio!

—Gilbert—Se volvió el austriaco al albino, enfadado por haber sido cortado—No me interrumpas.

—¡No he sido yo!—El alemán estaba frustrado de que siempre le echaran la culpa a él. Era demasiado asombroso para ello.

—¡Pio!

—Te estas ganando otro golpe.

—¡Pero si yo!

—¡Pio!

—¿Ves?—Soltó el albino, contento de haber sido él también interrumpido, puesto que acababa de probar su inocencia, antes de volverse hacia el origen de la discordia. El pollito que estaba en las manos de Elizabeta lanzaba aquellas interrupciones que sonaban a berridos

—Tiene el mismo tono irritante que Gilbert—Meditó Roderich, acariciándose el mentón mirando al pollito de cerca.

—¡Oye!—Se quejó éste molesto.

—Y encima es igual de molesto—Terminó diciendo la chica.

—¡Eh!—La voz del alemán se volvió a oír, aunque todos le ignoraron, como ocurrió haría unos instantes.

Por si Gilbert tuviera poco, el pollito salió volando de las manos de la chica para apoyarse en la cabeza del chico albino. Hecho que sacó risas a todos menos al susodicho.

—Lo semejante conoce a lo semejante—Murmuró afirmando con la cabeza Roderich.

—Es que no puede pertenecer a otra persona—Afirmó Elizabeta.

El albino ya estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido y molesto.

—Por esta vez te permitimos este pollito, señorita Hedervary.—Roderich anotó algo en su cuaderno.

Elizabeta comenzó a caminar hacia sus tierras, aunque antes de alejarse lo suficiente, se volvió como si hubiera recordado algo.

—Por cierto, Gilbert—Se permitió la licencia de llamar al joven por su nombre—El pollito desde antes de nacer se llama Gilbird.

Aquello desconcertó al Gilbert, quien se sonrojó de manera notable y para no darle el lujo a la húngara de verlo con las mejillas teñidas durante más de cinco segundos, le dio la espalda.

—Quedáis libres, por este año, del tributo—Declaró antes de echar a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, para sorpresa de todos, y en especial de Roderich, quien se colocó las gafas antes de comenzar a increparle a gritos aquella actitud.

Actitud que sacó a Elizabeta una sonrisa antes de continuar con su camino.

**End?**

* * *

**N/A: Conozco que es el primer drabble que no tiene su correspondiente beso. Pero la época en la que se desarrolla y que sea un proyecto para una historia futura, me hicieron imposible meter un besito.**

**Como compesación el siguiente drabble será un especial navidad, el cual tendrá beso y será subido dentro de poco. Muy poco. quizás para este viernes lo suba. ¿A que soy un encanto?**


	4. ¡Feliz Navidad, marimacho!

**¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que estamos en Navidad?**

**Este fic en su origen es de una pareja de una historia que tengo original, pero lo he adaptado un poco por que al ponerme a escribir sobre estos dos la verdad es que solo podía pensar en la escena semejante del original, la cual los protagonistas son Marina y Juanmi, y la chica que aqui hace de Emma se llama Alicia. La verdad es que ésto no os importa, pero me parece "datos random interesantes", la verdad.**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya. Yo solo hago que nieve (?)**_

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad, marimacho!**

Oficialmente el primer semestre había dado fin. Aquel viernes se dieron por terminadas las clases de la universidad y si bien algunos alumnos hacía ya tiempo que no se pasaban por las aulas, por que se encontraban de vacaciones adelantadas o por que simplemente no les apetecía ir a clase, lo cierto es que para la mayoría de ellos, ese día era algo más que un "se terminaron las clases por este año".

La salida de la facultad, junto con la cafetería y los propios pasillos, eran el escenario ideal para preparar planes de navidades. Salir de casa, entrar en locales, beber alcohol hasta perder el conocimiento, o en su defecto, los pantalones y todo lo que ello traía consigo… Las navidades eran épocas en las que cualquier cosa, por estúpida que pareciera, sonaba bonita y todo el mundo la escuchaba, por que ¡era Navidad! Y hacer cosas una vez al año, no hacía daño.

Y a eso se iba a dedicar Gilbert. A hacer una de esas cosas que una vez al año, no hacía daño. Por que hasta Gilbert a veces pensaba que debía de hacer esa clase de cosas. Bueno… y por que desea molestar a la húngara como fin del semestre. ¡Eso hay que celebrarlo y mejor manera que molestando!

Por lo que tras despedirse de sus amigos, el español y el francés que saben lo que tiene pensado hacer el alemán, el chico echa a correr detrás de la húngara que ese día ha decidido que va a volverse a casa con sus amigas. Mejor, solo puede pensar Gilbert, más gente para evitar que Elizabeta le mate. Luego lo piensa un poco. Sin ninguna duda, el que haya gente delante no evitará que Elizabeta le mate, al contrario, quizás hasta se suman, le echan una mano y entre todas le matan. Mala idea esa de haber dejado atrás a Toño y a Francis.

Pero eso no le echa atrás. Se acerca corriendo a la chica, quien es ajena a todo lo que pasa por la cabeza del chico que está varios metros tras ella y al que no escucha llegar, no por que Gilbert no haga ruido al caminar, y en resumen, en todo lo que hace en su vida, sino por que está demasiado enfrascada en los cotilleos que le cuenta Emma sobre uno de los hermanos italianos. Así que Gilbert debe de llamar su atención del mejor modo que se le ocurre.

—¡Eh! ¡Marimacho!—Le grita mientras le pone una mano sobre el hombro, rozando la mochila de ella, perfectamente colocada sobre la espalda. El albino puede asegurar que la chica se ha asegurado que la mochila no tenga más peso del que aconsejan los médicos, a pesar de que sabe que ella tiene más fuerza que mucho de los chicos del centro.

—¿Qué quieres, cerebro de pájaro?—Que Elizabeta utilice aquel apelativo es lo que le ha librado de un buen golpe.

—Creo que te has olvidado de algo.—Se le queda mirando con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se cruza de brazos, adoptando una pose ofendida que la húngara le cree a pies juntilla.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Parpadea y una de las amigas de la chica se ha acercado. Es la belga que mira a la castaña con expresión de desconcierto, para luego mirar a Gilbert como queriendo saber qué motivos tiene para alterar el ritmo de vuelta a casa.

—¿Ya no te despides del asombroso yo?—La húngara torna su expresión extrañada que hace que Gilbert tenga que ahogar una sonrisa. Va por buen camino—No nos vamos a ver hasta el año que viene, marimacho.

La chica suspira, cosa que para alemán es buena señal, puesto que ya vuelve a ser la que era. Emma, la belga, en cambio, parece estar más perdida que cuando llegó, alternando la mirada entre sus dos compañeros.

—Está bien, Gilbert, como quieras…—Pone los ojos en blanco—Feliz navidad, felices fiestas y hasta el año que viene.—Su voz es monótona, aunque Gilbert es capaz de notar que tiene de aburrida lo que él tenía de ofendido haría unos instantes con su pose—¿Contento?

Y por nada en el mundo, Elizabeta se hubiera esperado que Gilbert la tomara por la cintura para darle un suave beso en los labios ante los ojos de la belga que se lleva las manos a la boca en una expresión sorprendida. El beso dura segundos, quizás menos, pero es lo suficiente como para hacer enrojecer a la húngara y para que Gilbert se llene a un más de ego, si eso puede ser posible.

—Ahora, mucho—Y sale corriendo antes de que la húngara pueda reaccionar y le muela a palos hasta año nuevo, que aunque estaba cerca, al alemán no le hacía ninguna gracia empezar el año en el hospital—¡Feliz navidad, marimacho!—Le grita cuando está a una distancia prudente y aquello hace que ella reaccione.

Escucha como Emma intenta llamar su atención, por que verdaderamente la chica se ha quedado plantada en el suelo y no se mueve. Pero piensa. Piensa que Gilbert es imbécil. No, lo siguiente. Piensa que está en navidad, épocas para perdonar y todas esas cosas que se le ocurren a las campañas publicitarias. Pero piensa que se trata de Gilbert, y verdaderamente ni un indulto firmado por el propio presidente de la Unión Europea le podría librar de la ira húngara que se está concentrado dentro de la chica.

—¡Ven aquí! ¡Maldito cerebro de pájaro!—Y antes de echar a correr, por una milésima de segundo, Elizabeta se plantea el matarle a besos. Pero solo ha sido un instante. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.


End file.
